


Nakama

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shanks defends him, Someone bothers Buggy, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, and Roger is the worried dad that helps them without their knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Buggy and Shanks get into trouble once more... but Roger is never too far.





	Nakama

**Author's Note:**

> Roger's POV, for once ! I wanted to try something different.  
> Tell me what you thought in the comments !

The Oro Jackson is docked at a winter island and the crew is either enjoying a warm grog at the tavern, or out exploring the neighborhood.

The Pirate King is among the latter group, strolling down the streets as if he owned them. And in a way, he does, since his very own flag is raised in the port town, informing every pirate whose wrath they're to suffer, were they to wreak havoc on the island. Roger laughs at the thought, the people are nice and their sake is one of the best, but he particularly loves the warm springs deep in the mountains, it would really be a waste if someone caused trouble here. Better safe than sorry.

Arriving at the edge of the town, Roger spots a familiar straw hat among the small crowd. He decides to follow Shanks from afar, out of sheer curiosity. As expected, the redhead is looking around for Buggy, poking his head here and there, in hopes of finding his friend. Roger smiles, those two really are inseparable, even if Buggy will never admit it.

Roger spots Buggy mere seconds before Shanks, the younger teen's blue hair flashing in a nearby alley. _Wasn't he wearing his customary beanie hat ?_ The redhead rushes through people to join his young friend, and their captain settles against a wall not too far to discreetly watch the unfolding scene.

Shanks tries to get his friend's attention across the crowd, "Oi Buggy ! Wanna take a look-"

He's cut mid-sentence by an angry Buggy, glaring at some random dude. "Gimme that back you bastard !"

The man – _tall, but not that strong_ , Roger evaluates in a blink _, and_ _damn_ _ugly_ – is holding Buggy's beanie hat, out of reach from the teen, and is mocking him along with a couple of equally bad-looking guys. "So what if I don't ? You gonna call your momma ? Boo-hoo."

Shanks stills a few steps away from Buggy.

The blue-haired boy tightens his fists at his sides. He mutters, "I have no _momma_ t o call in the firs-"

One of the men who remained silent until now starts laughing, pointing at Buggy. "Haha ! Of course you don't ! Who would keep such an ugly kid as you ? I mean, you have stupid hair and look at your ugly big nose !"

Buggy's eye twitch. "What did you-"

Roger grits his teeth and idly pats the hilt of his sword, he's not going to intervene yet but he's somewhat glad he kept an eye on those two. He expects Shanks to barge in at any moment now. Gaze locked on the two cabin boys, he sighs. _For real, those two are a magnet for trouble._

Shanks jumps between his friend and The Moron – the first one who talked was dubbed The Ugly, and the tacit one The Idiot, Roger has a thing for nicknames – holding his arms out defensively in front of his young friend. "Oi ! Leave him alone !"

The Ugly barks a laugh at Shanks's entrance. "Would you look at that ! The stupid-haired crew came to the rescue", he taunts him.

Shanks draws his sword – a mite too early to his captain's taste, the motion dispersed half of the already scarce crowd and gathered the attention of the other half – and threatens the three men, "You're going to leave, and now. Trust me, you really, _really_ don't want to meet our captain."

The Idiot perks in, sporting a dangerous smile. "Oh, you're one of the kids pretending to be on Gold Roger's crew, huh ? Been a whole lot of yours lately, but truly, noone saw him in a while so I'm starting to think that flag over there is a fake... you might want to put that blade away. Don't wanna get hurt, now do we ?"

 _Either they haven't been to the tavern lately – with half of Roger's crew permanently occupying the place, they're pretty hard to miss – or they're dumb as hell to think someone would fake such a powerful symbol, a jolly roger of all things, a pirate's pride !_ The Oro Jackson's captain smirks and unsheathes his own sword, getting ready to attack. _I'll show you who's fak-_

But Shanks doesn't back down and launches himself forward, actually managing to seriously wound The Idiot right in the gut. "That's not a fake !" Stepping backwards to avoid retaliation, the redhead holds his sword under the Ugly's nose. "And you, are giving this hat back", he spits.

Roger lifts his eyebrows. He expected the redhead to defend his nakama but he's impressed by the conviction Shanks demonstrates. There's still a chance the kids are outmatched, but maybe... maybe he could just let them do whatever they're thinking of and simply observe. _For now._

Buggy retrieves his knives behind Shanks's back and puts himself in a defensive position. "Oi, I didn't ask for your help, bastard !"

"Nobody talks ill of my nakama", the redhead affirms, keeping his gaze locked onto his enemy.

Buggy sighs, "You're just like Captain", and he steps to the side and sends a flying hand towards the Moron, cutting the other's leg in the process.

Roger watches for a while as his favorite teenagers go all out to keep the men at bay. He's proud to see their training bears fruit, as they're able to hold their opponents' attacks back.

While The Idiot groans in pain on the ground, The Moron deflects most of Buggy's attacks but earns a few cuts here and there that are starting to bleed more and more with each movement.

The Ugly draws his sword too, and is fighting Shanks angrily, almost sloppily – probably ashamed that he can't defeat a kid half his age –, and Roger thinks he won't last long. At some point though, he manages to fling Shanks's sword away, and catches him by the neck, snarling at him, "Who's boss now, _kiddo_ ?"

Buggy's gaze flicks to his friend, he shouts "Shanks !" and sends an ultimate flying attack at his assailant, gashing The Moron's neck and leaving him to profusely bleed on the ground. A split second after, the blue-haired boy is dropping his remaining blades and running to his friend.

The Ugly drops his sword as Buggy approaches him to punch the teen away.

Shanks wriggles, desperately trying to get loose. "Buggy..." His voice sounds like a raspy whisper, struggling against the man's firm grip.

"Now, _brat_. I'm too tired to get my sword back so I think I'll finish you with that instead", The Ugly states while retrieving a gun from his concealed holster.

Roger leaves his lookout and stealthily walks towards the group, keeping his eyes on The Ugly.

Buggy rubs his head and opens wide eyes upon seeing the gun. He wastes no time in jumping to his feet, then again at the man, and delivering a headbutt right in The Ugly's temple.

In the meantime, Roger knocks him out too, with a precise wave of Conqueror's Haki, just to make sure he's out.

As The Ugly falls unconscious, Shanks stumbles on the ground, scrambling to retrieve Buggy's precious hat, his friend hurrying to him to help him steady. "Stupid redhead. Let's get out of here."

Roger smiles as the two boys leave. Since they haven't seen him, the extra help will probably boost Buggy's ego for a while... but he's glad and proud that they're able to look after each other, and that they won't hesitate to defend one another if need be. _That's what a nakama's for, after all._


End file.
